BreakNeck BloodLust
by MissHellsing
Summary: A band of vicious vampires.A young boy who has lost his sister,a trail of deaths leading back to the popular band BreakneckBloodlust. When said boy catches the eyes of the cruellest,most beautiful vampires of them all,will he live to tell the DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Vengeful Death

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Another ficcy from me that I hope you will all like! .

First time I've been able to get on here for a while lol.

Hey, I've decided to make Rei the more.. well let's say... dominant one in this fic..

Summary Breakneck Bloodlust are literally the worlds hottest band. Taking the world by storm, they have millions of fans thanks to their almost inhuman beauty and their God like vocalist Rei Kon's voice.

But this band are far from normal. They will only play at night, will not accept any food or eat in front of people other than themselves, order that their tour bus windows are always blacked out and covered with thick drapes and not bothered in the daylight hours. People think this is just some sorta fad followed by your typical goth-industrial band, but can they explain the disappearance of groupies, and the drained bodies of blood appearing after every gig by Breakneck? Screams had often been heard from their tour bus at night, but people just thought it was them getting up to more, shall we say, human deeds.

And one has found out what they really are. After seeing them play, a teenage boy named Kai Hiwatari and his friends are chosen to go to their little, I'll call it, after show party. Apprehensive and nervous, Kai waits outside to the jeers of the band and his friends. But after he hears a loud smash and a piercing screech, he enters the bus and sees what beasts Breakneck really are. Snapping a few shots with the camera around his neck, he then flees for his life. Sure that he has escaped with evidence and his life, he doesn't realize that there eyes are everywhere, and that these monsters will catch up with him very soon, and that he has grabbed the interest of the enigmatic Rei.

**Breakneck Bloodlust**

**Chapter 1: Determination Through Death**

Heat. Screams. Sweat. The smell of hundreds upon hundreds of convulsing, jerking bodies. Hands reaching out for him, begging him to come, to take them. The hazy lights making their bodies glisten red, shine deliciously. They were like lambs to the slaughter, and he was the butcher, ready to choose who had the most succulent flesh. He licked his full, red lips, glancing over a sharp, canine tooth. Tossed the curtain of silk that was his hair with one clawed hand, delicate yet strong. He stood powerful upon stage, his body long and slim, yet gently muscled, the colour of porcelain. The body of a God.

He was the adonis in the light, the black prince. He was Rei Kon, worshipped and cruel vocalist of Breakneck Bloodlust. Behind him stood his two dark, angelic consorts, one of the blazing flame and the other of deadly flowers. Tala, on guitar, like the angel of fire and fury he seemed, his eyes ice, a confliction within him. Beside him, on bass guitar was the flowing ebony haired flower, Lee, lithe and seemingly fragile, but vicious and ready to strike with deadly poison. On drum and keyboard were two more hired hands, a blue haired girl and a boy with spiked black hair, goth types. They were always getting new replacements, as these members always seemed to be disappearing mysteriously after every tour.

They were never seen again.

Breathing in deeply, Rei picked up his mike and brought it to his mouth. The crowd's noise dimmed, as did the lights. He could hear the sounds behind him, the tension in the air, of the music ready to be unleashed like some sort of beast. There was the tension, of waiting for this thing to be let off its chain and tear all asunder.

The expectancy of anticipated danger.

Drawn out seconds...

Waiting for the monster...

Like an eternity...

Unbearable.

And with an inhuman scream...

It ripped free.

Distortion and blurs of beautiful noise behind him, giving the best legs to run rampant, the crowd crying out and screaming for more. It was energy in its most untainted form, and the best had yet to come.

Poised ready for attack, he let the words scream out of his mouth, the fangs of the beast. Screech's of terror, hands reaching out and begging for forgiveness, or was it for more aural torture? The refined demon, he stalked with a slow, seductive swagger to the edge of the stage, and kneeling down, he cried out more words for pain to his slaves. He could feel the hands grabbing for him, felt tugs in his hair, felt hands roughly pinching and grabbing his eternally cold flesh, but in the blur of the moment he could forget all that.

He could feel the waves of raw electricity and sound crashing from behind him, as Tala and Lee paraded, the flaunting, cocky devils upon the stage, their strength unhindered, pure danger. They pulled the strings on their guitar so hard you could see the strain as the taut strings fought to stay intact, and the noise and distortion was of the loudest you could ever hear.

The girl on drums was hammering with all her might and could not keep up with them, could not come close to that ferocity. Not even a beat could be heard over them. Exchanging a worried, confused glance with her spiky haired friend, who was just letting the tune of his synthesizer fly over the sound.

No normal person could keep up such energy without not tiring out soon.

No normal human could create such a sound.

Rei couldn't hold back any longer. Leaping off the stage he soared over the barrier dividing them, and landing on all fours was in the midst of the chaos of the crowd. The screeches became louder.

Rei's amber eyes turned to slits like that of a cats as he rose on two feet, as three faces caught them.

New victims.

Delicious.

The perfect lambs.

Exchanging a quick glance with the two devilish beings upon stage, he received a quick nod and a gleaming, lethal smile, the two bearing sharp, razor like teeth. They agreed that Rei had found the most delicious ones in this crowd that offered themselves to them. The tempo suddenly slowed down; the two Goths calmed themselves as they realized that they did not have to keep up such energy any longer, and sighed physically in relief. Rei began to stride slowly towards them, singing sensual lyrics, his voice like thick black syrup, falling and oozing over bodies and minds, enveloping them in dark sweetness.

They were a group of three teenage girls. A girl with cropped blonde hair, small and curvy, with wide blue eyes that spoke of free skies and innocence, the other one with long auburn hair the colour of the finest bark of the most perfect tree, and emerald eyes like dew studded leaves. Her body was long and slim, with legs that stretched on like a dream. The other tempted Rei the most, made his undead heart beat, made a thirst for flesh water his mouth. Her hair cascaded down her back like stormy waves, her eyes burning like violet flowers strong against the storm. She had a dark, mysterious beauty, she was different, strong, stoic, like the fragile flowers that stood strong in the wind. It seemed like little could faze her.

Rei wanted to drain her 'till she screamed.

His legs moved with a grace and slow speed that looked otherworldly just to watch. No human could do such a thing, walk like that. Fans squealed and begged for his attention but he just walked through them to his targets, the stalking cat.

He reached them, and circled them with trained sensuality. Extending an arm, he traced a sharp fingernail across the blonde's cheek lightly, making her blush and almost melt visibly. He brought his arm around and stroked the bare hip of the brunette, she screeched in surprise but did not stop him for his touch was like lighting across the skin.

He reached his favourite, and wrapped the arm around her neck gently and brought himself to her ear, and whispered words almost inaudible, but were like they had been amplified, and they descended like mist upon her.

'_Bring you and the two beauties of your kind to us after the show. Meet us in the black bus.'_

She could not believe what she had heard.

After that, the concert went on in a repeated blur, boring excitement, for the real fun was about to come.

The girls all stood awkwardly, pulling on their skirts and looking around anxiously. They had been waiting outside the tour bus, at the mercy of the white hot whip that was the cold, for what seemed like forever but had only been about half an hour.

Ever notice that when you are waiting for something time seems to drag on and on?

After another few brutal lashes of the wind, the stormy one felt a hand upon her shoulder. It was so cold, but she had only felt a cold like that once before. When she had found her grandmother dead from a heart attack, her body had felt like this.

The cold of death.

She jumped and turned to face the pale, icy, handsome face of Rei.

She heard her blonde friend breath a happy sigh of relief. "Your finally here!"

"Yes, sweetheart." whispered another voice. The blazing crimson haired Tala appeared. and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his. She gasped in shock but yielded to him.

Finally, slim arms snaked around the brunette's waist from behind, and a delicate yet sharp chin settled on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long, beautiful." It was Lee. She melted back into him.

None seemed to sense danger, but the storm's heart was beating faster than the bands drummer that night, and alarm bells were ringing and screaming "DANGER! DANGER!" in her head. She bit her bottom lip, ands he felt a hand, gentle yet strong, tug her gently by the wrist.

"Going to come in the bus then?" Rei said. She hadn't noticed her friends had already got on, and she could hear playful shrieks and girlish giggles emanating from inside. At least, she _hoped_ they were playful shrieks.

"Y-yes, sorry." She stammered. It felt like her throat had closed up, like walls had enclosed together. The taste of sandpaper, no moisture on her tongue. She let him pull her along, her body feeling like it had gone to liquid inside her, and walked up the steps into the black tour bus. The windows were blacked out, so no sunlight or moonlight could penetrate through.

No eyes could penetrate through, also.

Descending up the few stairs with him, feeling like hundreds upon hundreds, or the slow walk to the electric chair.

What

Waited

Just

Above

These

Stairs?

Her suspicions were correct, and a clawed hand clasped over her mouth to stifle a gasp of horror.

Her friends were both bound and gagged across the mouths with chains, their eyes wide with terrified madness, spittle flecking from their mouths. Only a few seconds age had she heard them laugh innocently.

Inhuman speed. Never could a human do such a thing in what must have been not even five seconds. She knew what was going to happen all along.

They were all going to die.

But not mercifully. Not quickly. It will b slow and filled with pain, a living nightmare were death was the only relief, the only healing balm.

Suddenly, she felt her head pulled back by a vicious yank on her hair; she looked up into the devilish eyes of Rei.

The eyes of a demon.

He smirked, bearing teeth sharp and long. Tell tale signs. She couldn't even scream it was so unbelievable.

Vampires. They were all vampires.

"Sweetheart, this is our own little party. Every gig we play, only a select few are chosen by us. Don't you feel special?" He taunted, in a mock sweet voice. He threw her forwards so she landed on the ground between her friends. She saw the eyes of the other vampiric two gleaming, down upon her, sick laughter coming from their twisted grins. Yes, she saw those fangs, and she saw how demonic they really looked. Their skin was too white, too luminescent, their eyes burnt too bright. They walked as if they were about to burst into flight at any moment, and their seemed alive, like the head of Medusa, snakes ready to strike, their manes floating around them.

And as she looked around her, it was what a vampire would live in on the move. Windows, blacked out totally, beds with thick drapes of black that nothing could creep through. Sheets of pink covered chairs;

Blood doesn't stain pink.

"My, my, my. Don't you all look delicious, that delectable blood pumping through your lithe young bodies." Lee knelt beside the brunette.

"I choose this one." He licked her neck, trailing the tongue across her jugular, feeling the blood beneath. She winced, tears squeezing out of her shuttered eyes.

"And of course, this one is mine." Hissed Tala, sitting in front of her, tearing her white shirt and viciously biting into the soft nipple underneath her white bra. She yelped, her back arching in pain, as Tala sucked the crimson liquid that oozed from it.

And the lucky one left was Rei's victim.

At that smell of first blood, Rei's nostrils flared and welcomed the heated scent. It had been a week since his last drink, and his body craved it more than a horny human craved sex.

He leapt upon his chosen one, pinning her to the floor on all fours, holding her wrists and digging his sharp talons into the soft flesh, drawing trickles of blood, rising like sweet wine fresh from a ripe grape. She bit her lip to stifle a scream. She would never cry in front of another too give him what he wants. She had to do that for her twin brother, who she had protected through all her life, with out uttering a single scream. To keep him strong.

He was named Kai Hiwatari. And if she died here, he would perish with no one to guide his way.

With grim determination she tore her wrists forward, ripping long slashes like tears in paper with scissors, biting harder on her lip in pain as the claws dragged through. She could hear sobs. She looked at her friends, and saw that they were being slowly mutilated.

This was all to surreal. How could one stay so collected in a situation like this? It was as if she was cut out from the rest of the world, and that all this tamed mayhem was a being acted out upon a stage before her. The only thing to show her she was truly there was the pain, the burning, cold pain.

Lines were being slashed into them, opened and drained of blood, the veins being tugged out and squeezed of all they had. They would not live long.

Once she had tore herself free, she crawled on elbows to the half shut bus door, each movement sending another burst of fire up her arms. But she couldn't have escaped that easily, oh no, Rei could easily stop her if he wanted too.

Creeping.

Dragging.

Crawling.

Like some animal beaten and left at by group of kids. Humans were just play things to them, lower and insignificant. A black spot upon their perfect eternity, yet they could not survive without them.

Humans, lower than dogs.

A blood curdling screech; the wet sounds of gore, tearing, crying. Sucking, greedy sounds.

One friend down.

Not too far now.

Smash, crack, crack, crack, smash, and again those slurping sucking sounds.

Two friends down.

How could nobody hear this? Nobody ever come to these cries, and every tour this happened every time. So that is wear those innocents who came had gone. Vanished. Never to be heard even in their death throws.

She reached it, and pushed herself over the first step. Steadying herself, she extended a weak, shaking arm: her hand gripped the left hand side of the doorframe for support. She tugged herself, but her body was heavy.

Heavy with the weight of another.

"Well, that was fun to watch your brave escape, little heroine. Do you think I would ever let anything I want out of my grasp?" Those hands through her hair, making it sticky with life blood.

"Now, don't make me wait any longer. I'm very thirsty." Moved down to her slim waist, claws dung into the sides, he yanked her backwards.

She could scream now.

She cried with all her pent up terror and anger; her nails made deep groves and ripped three jagged lines of paint on the perfect black paintwork. She was pulled into the pit of crimson were her friends bodies lay, and they all advanced and leapt upon her, like a hungry pack of wolves, Rei the proud leader.

Three weeks later

Next tour date, New York, excited crows of popular misfits mass around the venue, were Breakneck Bloodlust's next stop was scheduled. Murmurings of the lastest murder, a TV crew and reporter, paparazzi and other dogs of the media sniffing about outside for a sign of them. They had been proven innocent.

Stupidity of the law.

One in the crowd, one knew the truth. He stood alone, a white rose of purity in the darkness of sin. He was shaken with nerves and sadness, empty, but determined.

The beauty in the moon that shone bright through the night. Her brother, Kai Hiwatari. Alone and afraid, but brave and fierce. Every rose had a thorn.

He had made himself as gorgeous as possible so he could be "chosen", brushed and styled his bangs of stormy blue to attractive messiness, wore clothes that revealed sneaks of his toned, slim body beneath, applied mascara to rim his violently violet eyes. It was easy to see the similarity between the two, beautiful siblings. He played with a digital camera that hung about his neck; he would snap the evidence he would need with this.

He would do it. He would be chosen and when they began to tear and kill he would capture the pictures that would reveal the dark truth behind them.

He had to be strong, like his sister was always for him. He would make her proud. Her death would not be in vain.

He knew, he knew by the phone call he received that night. A voice that warbled with last breath's, with hurt and sadness.

"Kai... the… they've killed me-" It had cut off with her last cry. They had made her call, he knew it, too further their sick torture.

A loud zoom, cheers of praise and screams of devotion. Kai turned to see a speeding black bus.

"That's were so many have died!" he hissed under his breath. The large black body of the omen of death. He could see three scrapes upon its immaculate body.

He knew that had to be his sister's work.

It passed.

The doors opened and all rushed to enter first.

Kai pushed through roughly. He had reason to see this band of depravity. He wasn't just a mindless follower.

Tonight, Kai was going to take Breakneck down.

So, there it is! The most I've ever wrote, yay for me lol.

Hope you all like this and please read and review, it took me a while to do.

Thanx to all for reading!


	2. Authors note

I'm discontinuing this story and all my others.

Thanks all who read it, I really do appreciate it!

Well, I have a new account, pen name Lynzzz, if your interested.

Well, thanks and goodbye :D


End file.
